Not Mine But I Don't Care
by JessAngelus
Summary: ANgel gets his shanshu and goes back to Buffy. Can they live happily ever after or will other things drive a wedge between them? This WILL BE BA! BANGEL! Yea baby!
1. Chapter 1

Not Mind But I Don't Care

Chapter 1?

Btvs/Ats crossover

Disclaimer: What's the point of these things. I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction because Buffy and Angel never would have broke up! Anyway everything belongs to the evil wonderful man name Joss Whedon. I have this love/hate thing for him. Anyways, I own nothing so don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! Oh yeah! Lots of B/A! Anyway there is a little B/R in the beginning but it's not very happy. How could it be since I hate Riley! There might be a few other pairings too but they aren't important.

Summary: Angel comes back to Buffy...human. Buffy and Riley are engaged and Buffy is pregnant. She leaves Riley and she and Angel get married. Can they live happily ever after or will Buffy's little bun in the oven drive a wedge between them? What really makes a father?

Rating: Pg –13 I think. There's nothing too bad. Just a little bit a language. Whatever if you can watch the show you can read this!

Feedback: I live for it baby! Yum yum! Like Angel's leather pants! So REVIEW!

0o0o0o0o

It was blue. To some people this might be a good thing. Not to me though. To me this is the beginning of a nightmare. I'm pregnant. Oh God. Suddenly I want to scream and punch the walls. I don't though. I'm in enough pain as it is. It's not that I don't want kids and there is now way I'm gonna get rid of this one but I just never wanted a kid with Riley. That's kinda bad considering we've been together for the past four years but I can't help it. I don't want a kid with Riley. Well to late now. I'm pregnant. Riley will be home soon. How am I gonna tell him? Oh boy…

"Buffy I'm home. Where are you?"

"Upstairs." I tell him. I slowly make my way out of the bedroom and head downstairs.

"Hey honey how was your day?" He asks.

"Riley I'm pregnant." There I said it. Direct and to the point and now I never have to say it again.

"What did you say?"

Or not.

"I'm pregnant."

"Ok so you had a busy day then."

"Riley…"

"This is great Buffy. A little unexpected but not a bad thing."

"Um…" I debate telling him my true feelings on the matter but I don't know how he'll react so I don't. "Yeah this is…good." Funny, I don't feel bad about lying to him.

"When did you find out?"

"Today."

He puts his arms around me and holds me close. Suddenly I feel like I'm gonna be sick and I don't think it's morning sickness.

0o0o0o0o

2 weeks later.

I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich. As I wait for the toaster to go off I fiddle with my engagement ring. I remember how Riley purposed to me two days after I told him about the baby. I went the gynecologist three days ago and took a more accurate test and I am without a doubt pregnant. I'm depressed. I'm pregnant and I'm marrying Riley. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. I open the door and the person on the other side was the last person I ever expected to see.

"Angel?"

"Buffy."

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Um…I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Um yeah sure. Come in…wait. The sun is up. Why aren't you on fire? You know not that I want you on fire but I'm kinda curious…" I'm babbling and I know it but I can't help it when I'm around him.

"That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." He says as he walks in. "I'm human now Buffy. I got my shanshu."

Ok. I'm in shock now. I like shock. It's a nice safe feeling.

"Buffy? Are you ok?"

"Um…I'm processing. Ok done. So you're human now. That's…good. That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Buffy…I didn't just come here to tell you that."

"Oh?" what else could he want to tell me? Oh god…what if he's found some one and he's getting married? Well that would make two of us but I don't think I could handle it if he married someone else.

"Buffy…I still love you. We have a chance now. To have what we didn't get to have before. I want a life with you. Do you still love me?"

"Angel I…" Where did this come from? I've never heard Angel speak his feelings like that before. He wants a life with me? Why now? Why couldn't this have been a month ago? I would have been easy then but now…even if I do want to be with him he won't want me when he finds out about the baby.

"Buffy?"

"I…"

"Do you still love me?"

" Angel you know I do but this can't happen."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Buffy I love you and you just admitted that you still love me so…will you marry me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Riley."

"So?"

I just stare at him. This is a totally different Angel. This Angel is confident and knows what he wants. I kind of like it. Kind of.

"I can't Angel."

"You can."

"I'm pregnant."

That shocked him. I watch the emotions play across his face and I'm confused when I see determination.

"Will you marry me?" he asks again.

"What? Angel I just told you I'm pregnant. I'm a month along and I'm engaged to Riley. You're still asking me?"

"Yeah. I don't care that you're pregnant and I really don't give a crap about Riley and I'll be there for you and your child because it's a part of you and I already love it. Marry me Buffy."

Ok I'm in shock again. I need to get out of here. I have to think. This is all too much. Wait wasn't I doing something? Oh no my toast!

"My…um my toast is burning. I have to…" I turn and go into the kitchen. He doesn't follow me. I guess he knows I need time to think. He always did understand me. Riley never has. But I am pregnant with his kid. But Angel doesn't care so why should I? I guess I have my answer don't I? I reach for my burnt toast and accidentally touch the edge of the toaster and burn the tip of me finger. (AN: That really does hurt!) I yelp and Angel rushed into the kitchen.

"Are you ok?"

"OW! My finger! I burned it on the stupid toaster!" I'm wailing like a child over a burned finger. Yeah he's gonna want to marry a whining child. Yeah right.

"Here, put it under the cold water." He turns on the water and put my hand under it and takes the toast out off the counter and throws it away.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Still hurts a bit but I'll live."

"Good. I like you better alive."

"Was that a joke? What happened to you?"

"I don't know. It's like when I got a heartbeat every thing changed. Like a weight was lifted."

"That's good."

"So can I have my answer? Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

I nod and tears form in my eyes. This feels nothing like saying yes to Riley. That I really didn't want to say yes to. But this is different. I really want to marry Angel.

"I love you Buffy." He says and he takes me in his arms.

"I love you too." I say right before our lips meet and we kiss passionately. Air is forgotten as we reacquaint ourselves with each other's kiss. It has been much too long.

0o0o0o0o

Ok that's it! Review please! The next chapter is done but if no one likes this then I won't post it so tell me what you think! Luv ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Not Mind But I Don't Care

Chapter 2?

Btvs/Ats crossover

Disclaimer: What's the point of these things. I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction because Buffy and Angel never would have broke up! Anyway everything belongs to the evil wonderful man name Joss Whedon. I have this love/hate thing for him. Anyways, I own nothing so don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! Oh yeah! Lots of B/A! Anyway there is a little B/R in the beginning but it's not very happy. How could it be since I hate Riley! There might be a few other pairings too but they aren't important.

Summary: Angel comes back to Buffy...human. Buffy and Riley are engaged and Buffy is pregnant. She leaves Riley and she and Angel get married. Can they live happily ever after or will Buffy's little bun in the oven drive a wedge between them? What really makes a father?

Rating: Pg –13 I think. There's nothing too bad. Just a little bit of language. Whatever! If you can watch the show you can read this!

Feedback: I live for it baby! Yum yum! Like Angel's leather pants! So REVIEW!

Dedication: To my muse and to Teresa as always oh and to BA Fluff for helping to keep BA fanfiction alive for years to come. If you're a BA shipper and you haven't joined BA Fluff…what the hell are you waiting for! Join! Thank you every one who reviewed. I got a lot of constructive critisism and I love it. And a special thanks to my most faithful reviewer NextGenSuperStar. You've reviewed like everyone of my stories! Luv ya!

Lora sweetie Riley won't be getting custody of the baby. Sorry. But he will be in the child's life. I didn't mean to make Buffy out to be a skank, that wasn't the point.

A lot of people have told me that it seemed rushed or that Buffy made her decision too fast or something and I guess in a way she did but that was only because I didn't want to spend too much time getting her and Riley apart cuz they aren't important in this story. The important stuff happens after the baby is born which I'm gonna try to have happen by chapter five or six. So yeah this is really rushed but it will slow down later. The point of this story is what being a father really means.

Sorry to all you Riley fans but Riley gets dumped on a lot in this story. I might have something good happen to him at the end but for now…no.

0o0o0o0o0o

I lay back on his bare chest after our blissful "reunion" with a silly smile on my face. I haven't been this happy in years. I've never seen Angel smile so much either. I love his smile. I can't wait to see it more often. But unfortunately I have to deal with other things first. Thing like my ex-fiancé and what he'll do if he comes home and finds me in bed with his arch nemesis. Oh man what time is it? 3:00! Uh-oh!

"Angel honey we have to get up now. Riley will be home soon."

"Alright. We can continue this later." He says grinning. He is so cute!

We get dressed and I grab my suitcases and Angel and I start packing my stuff. We load all my clothes and other easily portable necessities into his car. I can get my other stuff later. We load the last bag and go back into the house just as Riley gets home. Let the games begin.

He walked in the door with a confused look on his face.

"Buffy honey whose car is that in the driveway?"

"Angel's." I answer as he enters the living room where Angel and I are sitting.

"What? What are you doing here vampire?"

"Not a vampire anymore Riley."

"That doesn't make you welcome here." He snaps.

"I don't have to be." Angel is so cool about all this. A few years ago I'd have jumped in to defend him but now I see that he is more than capable of dealing with Riley's harshness.

"Good then why are you still here?"

"Riley," I cut in. "I have to tell you something."

He looks at me expectantly.

"I can't marry you. Angel and I are back together. I'm so sorry."

"What! That's it? He comes back and it's over between us! We're having a kid together Buffy! Does he even know about that! Or where you planning on letting him think it's his!"

"He does know. I would never do that Riley. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I love Angel. I can't be with you anymore." I slowly approach him and I open his hand and place my engagement ring in it. He stares at me for a moment then shakes his head sadly.

"This isn't supposed to happen this way Buffy. We're supposed to get married and have a happy family. He's not supposed to be in the picture. When you realize that he's no good for you, that he can't make you happy like I can, I'll be here."

"That won't happen Riley. I'm sorry." I walk past him to the door and Angel follows and I take his hand. "I'll come back for the rest of my stuff in a few days. Good bye Riley."

Riley doesn't say anything. He just stands there with his back to me. I never meant to hurt him this way but there is no other way. Angel and I leave and as we walk outside thoughts of Riley leave my head as I notice for the first time that he has a new car. A shiny new BMW black convertible. I love this car.

I tell him that.

"I love this car!"

"Really? You wanna drive?"

"I said I loved this car. Why would I want it ruined?"

"Oh. Still can't drive. I forgot, you and cars don't mix."

"Exactly."

We were on the highway headed for LA. We were talking about our future. Where we were going to live, what kind of house we wanted, how many kinds we wanted to have, and every time he would talk about the child I'm already carrying he would say "our" baby. I guess the fact that Riley's the father might bother me more than it does him. I'm glad cuz I still feel really guilty. Suddenly his cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Angel it's Cordy. Where are you? You just took off. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Cordelia. I'm headed to LA right now."

"Oh good. I still have to get you jeans and plaid shirts and take you to the beach to get a tan."

"Well I don't know about all that. I'm kinda busy."

"What could you possibly have to do? Your new life just started."

"And it started off right." He smiled and looked at me then turned his eyes back to the road. "Cordelia how would you like to be the first to know so really great, really special news?"

"Oh what is? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"I'm getting married!"

"WHAT!"

"Isn't that great Cordy!"

I heard Cordy's reaction through the phone and I don't think she was too thrilled. Why would she be? Even I know she's still after Angel. Too bad for her!

"What! Do I think that's great! You're kidding right!" she starts laughing hysterically.

"No Cordelia. I'm not kidding. Buffy and I are getting married."

"BUFFY!"

"Yeah. That's where I was. Had to go and get her away from Riley and now we're getting married!"

"Oh Angel I get it."

"Good."

"You're trying to test my reaction to see what I think. You could just tell me how you feel about me. But you were never simple were you?"

"Cordelia, what the hell are you talking about? I am marrying Buffy. She's right here next to me."

He holds the phone out a bit so she can hear my voice. "Hi Cordelia!" I say in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"See." He says as he resumes his conversation. "I'm being serious Cordy."

"I'll talk to you about this later Angel." She hangs up abruptly.

"Well I wasn't expecting that reaction from her."

"She's probably just surprised honey."

"You're probably right."

0o0o0o0o

Soon we pulled into the parking lot of the Hyperion Hotel. I have never seen this place before but it is huge!

"This place is huge!"

"Not really."

"Was that another joke? This place is like…whoa!"

He chuckled at that. I love his laugh. He took my hand as we walked inside.

"Guys, we're back!" he shouts when he doesn't see anyone in the lobby.

"Angel? Hi Angel…and Angel bought someone. Hi. Who are you? I'm Fred." A mousy girl said.

"I'm Buffy." I said shaking her hand.

"Oh." Her demeanor changed suddenly. "You're Buffy. Why are you here? Cordy doesn't like you. She says you're bad for Angel. You should leave."

"Fred stop it." Angel told her firmly. "Buffy is here because I want her here and I don't know what Cordelia is talking about but Buffy is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's not going anywhere and you will respect her as you respect me. More so even."

"I I'm sorry. It's just…Cordy was so upset when she got off the phone with you and she was saying stuff about Buffy being a horrible person and stuff. I'm really sorry Buffy."

"It's ok." Why am I not surprised Cordy is acting like a bitch?

"Fred Buffy is not a bad person. Cordy was just a bit upset because I gave her some news that she clearly wasn't to thrilled about."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you later when everyone is here so I can tell you all at once."

"Ok do you want me to fix a room for Buffy?"

He just looks at me and grins. "Not necessary Fred. Buffy will be in my room."

"Oh. Oh!…Um all right. Do you want me to go find everyone so you can give them your news?"

"Sure. Go do that while I give Buffy the tour."

"Ok." And she walked off in search of the others.

"She's…interesting." I say.

"Yep. I tell you her story later. Come on lets put your stuff in our room."

I love how he said _our_ room. I love this man. Suddenly I grab him and kiss him passionately. When we break away we're both breathless and his eyes are glazed over a little.

"What was that for?" he asked once he regained his composure.

"Just cuz I love you." I reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alright. A little short but oh well. I think I can probably update this story once a week till it's done, but it might have to be every other week cuz of World At It's Knees. Anyways review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Not Mind But I Don't Care

Chapter 3?

Btvs/Ats crossover

Disclaimer: What's the point of these things. I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction because Buffy and Angel never would have broke up! Anyway everything belongs to the evil wonderful man name Joss Whedon. I have this love/hate thing for him. Anyways, I own nothing so don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! Oh yeah! Lots of B/A! Anyway there is a little B/R in the beginning but it's not very happy. How could it be since I hate Riley! There might be a few other pairings too but they aren't important.

Summary: Angel comes back to Buffy...human. Buffy and Riley are engaged and Buffy is pregnant. She leaves Riley and she and Angel get married. Can they live happily ever after or will Buffy's little bun in the oven drive a wedge between them? What really makes a father?

Rating: Pg –13 I think. There's nothing too bad. Just a little bit of language. Whatever! If you can watch the show you can read this!

Feedback: I live for it baby! Yum yum! Like Angel's leather pants! So REVIEW!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys.

Lora hun, your reviews are anonymous so I can't write back to you privately, sorry. I really appreciate all of your feedback and I have nothing but love for you but I really don't think this is a story you should read. I can tell that you, although you might be a BA Shipper, don't like character bashing. I really respect that and I think very highly of you but honestly I have trouble keeping my own opinions out of my writing. I hate Riley, I hate Cordelia, hence the bashing. I'll try to cut back on it in later chapters but for now…no. If you wanna read one of my stories that doesn't have character bashing try Double Agents. Ok? Thanks for the feedback! Hugs!

Oh yeah! The meteor line I used in this story isn't mine it's Lora's.

0o0o0o0o0o

We are all sitting in the lobby with the others looking at us expectantly and Cordelia is sending me a death glare. Buffy's POV ends here 

"Well guys since you've all been introduced to Buffy properly I think now is a good time to tell you that you'll be seeing a lot more of her around from now on. Buffy and I are getting married."

"Wow. You don't waste any time do you? Congats. man." Gunn says.

"Yes I'm very happy for you Angel." Wes agrees.

"Wow that's really sweet. I'm glad you're gonna be around more Buffy." Fred says shyly.

"Cordelia?" Angel asks.

"Oh now you want my opinion? After you already decided to marry her? What good is it now! I don't like this at all. She waltzes in here and she's already driven a wedge between us. Can't you see she bad news!"

"Hey I'm standing right here!" Buffy cut in.

"Cordelia, I'm marrying Buffy because I love her. She isn't driving a wedge between us, you are doing that all by yourself. Now if you don't approve at least have the decency to respect us and our decisions!" Angel snaps.

Cordelia turns and storms out of the room.

"Buffy I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it sweet heart. Um… are you going to tell them the other news?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"It's alright."

"Ok. Guys, Buffy's pregnant."

Stunned silence.

"Guys, come on say something. This is a good thing. I mean, the kid's not really mine but I don't care."

"Ok. Then congratulations to you both." Wes said hesitantly.

The others just nodded their heads in agreement.

After all the explanations were given Buffy and Angel went up to their room for a good night's 'sleep'.

0o0o0o0o

It was 7:00 am when Buffy shot out of bed and into the bathroom. Angel heard the door slam and got out of bed and knocked on the door.

"Buffy? Sweetheart are you ok?"

His only response was the sound of her throwing up. He opened the door and went to her side and held her hair back. After she had emptied the contents of her stomach she slumped against the wall. Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't." She said, pushing him away a little. "I probably smell bad."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You don't smell bad. And even if you did I wouldn't care."

"You're too good to me."

"Never." He helped her as she stood up and walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. "All better?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now how about I make us some breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

0o0o0o

"Well…if it isn't little miss knocked up."

"Cordelia…" Angel said tiredly as he walked into the hotel lobby behind Buffy. "It's too early, ok. How about you wait awhile before you start ragging on Buffy?"

"Yeah like alcohol. You have to wait till noon before you can act like the demon that inhabits your body." Buffy quipped.

Cordelia's reply was cut off by Angel ushering Buffy into the kitchen.

"So baby, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon!"

"Ok." He replied, smiling at her excitement.

"Ooh and pancakes!"

"Sure, hon."

"With olives!"

"Umm…"

"Ooh and peanut butter and chicken."

"Buffy, sweetheart, let's just start with the bacon and pancakes cuz honestly just hearing about that other stuff is making me nauseous."

"Sorry. Cravings."

"Nothing to be sorry about…I just…my stomach isn't as strong as it was when I was a vampire."

"Not a problem."

"Thanks."

"Wuss."

0o0o0o0o

Cordelia watched Buffy and Angel sitting out in the garden talking and laughing. She was furious. Buffy had just waltzed in here and taken away everything she had worked so hard to get. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Angel was supposed to be her's. Now Angel was marrying Buffy and they were gonna raise her kid and live happily ever after. Oh man did she hate them! She wished that…she wished that they would get hit with a meteor and die! Damn where was a vengeance demon when you needed one!

She moved away from the window and closed the curtain. She had to get Angel back, she just had to.

0o0o0o0o

Ok I'm totally ashamed of this chapter. It is total crap. Spring break has gotten to my brain and blocked my writing abilities. I should be fine in a week. Anyhow the next chapter is going to be right before their wedding. I'm hurrying this up because all the time in between isn't really important and it would take like ten chapters to write it all. Anyway anyone who reads Family Secrets knows that I lost my Goblet of Fire. Well I still haven't found mine but my friend found hers so I'm going to use that so I should be able to update that by next Thursday or Friday. Yay. Anyway Review please. Nah on second thought you don't have to. This is a crap chapter anyway. Luv ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Not Mind But I Don't Care

Chapter 4?

Btvs/Ats crossover

Disclaimer: What's the point of these things. I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction because Buffy and Angel never would have broke up! Anyway everything belongs to the evil wonderful man name Joss Whedon. I have this love/hate thing for him. Anyways, I own nothing so don't sue!

Pairings: B/A! Oh yeah! Lots of B/A! Anyway there is a little B/R in the beginning but it's not very happy. How could it be since I hate Riley! There might be a few other pairings too but they aren't important.

Summary: Angel comes back to Buffy...human. Buffy and Riley are engaged and Buffy is pregnant. She leaves Riley and she and Angel get married. Can they live happily ever after or will Buffy's little bun in the oven drive a wedge between them? What really makes a father?

Rating: Pg –13 I think. There's nothing too bad. Just a little bit of language. Whatever! If you can watch the show you can read this!

Feedback: I live for it baby! Yum yum! Like Angel's leather pants! So REVIEW!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys.

Ok guys. Buffy is not, I repeat, NOT going to lose the baby! She will under no circumstances have a miscarriage. Got it? Good. If you're gonna review I don't care if you flame but not about the same damn thing every single time! Got it? Good. Hugs for everyone.

I don't own InuYasha or the song Fukai Mori. I think DAI (Do As Infinity) wrote that but I'm not sure. I just know it's not mine. If you want the translation email me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Angel got back to the hotel with the pepperoni and green pepper pizza that Buffy wanted he walked into their bedroom and found Buffy lying on her still flat stomach with her head towards the edge of the bed watching the TV.

"Hey. I'm back."

"Shh. InuYasha is on."

"Inu what?"

"SHH!"

Angel put the Pizza down and sat laid down next to her to see what had her so fascinated. He was shocked to see that is was nothing more than a Japanese cartoon. When the credits started rolling he tried to talk to her but she just shhhed him again.

"Buffy it's the end."

"That's the best part! I love this song!"

"Do you even know what it says?"

"Actually, yes. I do. Now shut up."

Angel was surprised when Buffy started singing.

"_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

_ boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama_

_sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

_tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_

_sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

_toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou_

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_shinjite'ru hikari motome_

_arukidasu kimi to ima_

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_furikaeru_

_michi wo tozashi_

_aruite'ku eien ni_

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_furikaeru_

_michi wo tozashi_

_aruite'ku eien ni"_

"I love that song." Buffy said when the song finished.

"So you know what all the means?"

"Yep."

"So sing it in English."

"You can't really. When it's translated it loses a lot of its flow."

"Oh."

"It's like why you read books in French. You lose things in translation."

"Got it."

"Got my pizza?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Depends on the movie. Nothing with vampires. I may be human now but it's still insulting."

"Don't worry. No vamp movies. How 'bout 'The Princess Bride'?"

"What's my second choice?"

"The Fast and The Furious'."

"I'll take door number two, Bob. Not in a chick flick mood."

"Ok."

They put in the movie and snuggled next to each other and ate their pizza and watched the movie in between kissing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Buffy are you gonna invite your father to the wedding?" Angel asked as he and Buffy sat in the lobby planning the wedding.

"I guess so. If I can find him. I want Giles to give me away though. It seems right. He's been more of a father to me than my real dad ever has."

"Yeah."

"So who's your best man going to be?"

"Umm…maybe Wes…or Gunn…I don't know."

"Well who are you closest to?"

"Oh I know! I'm not sure if I'll be able to find him though."

"Who?"

"I don't think you know him. Whistler."

"Oh I know him alright. That's who you want as your best man? Are you nuts? Last time I saw him I wanted to rip out his rib cage."

"Well…I just think it kinda fits. He's the one who showed you to me. I've been in love ever since."

"That's really sweet but some how I think you would have found me anyway."

"You're probably right. Ok so no to Whistler."

"Well if you really want it to be him then-"

"No. No it's fine. I don't think I'd find him anyway. Ok oh how about Oz?"

"Oz?"

"Well yeah. He was who I was closest to when I was in Sunnydale, you know besides you. We had our own sort of taciturn guy understanding."

"Well I got a postcard from him from Alaska about a month ago. I think he might still be there."

"Great. Do you think that might bother Willow at all?"

"I don't know. It might. Ok. Ushers."

"Wes and Gunn obviously."

"And Spike."

"WHAT!"

"He's been one of my best friends for years now. Please Angel."

"Ok fine. He can be one of your bridesmaids."

"Ok you get to tell him that."

"Ha, ha. I'll love the look on his face. Can I take a camera?"

"Be nice."

"Ok. Now you."

"Ok Willow will be my maid of honor. Tara, Dawn, and Anya will be my bridesmaids."

"And Spike."

"Angel." Buffy said warningly.

"Alright, he doesn't have to wear the dress but he does have to stand with you. I don't want him on my side."

"Fine. Ok so…anyone else? I know we want a small wedding but this is really small."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yep. It means there is less to plan so we can do this before I get all fat."

"Not fat, hun. You'll be swollen from carrying a child."

"You make it sound slightly better."

"Speaking of…when's your first appointment?"

"Next week. Um…are you gonna go with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just-"

"Of course I'm going." He sighed. "You're not gonna get over this any time soon, are you? I think this might bother you more than it does me. Sweetheart I don't care that Riley…I don't care. This child is part of you…and…and you're mine. I'm not giving you up again for anything and if you're mine and the child is yours then the child is mine too. And I'm not giving them up for anything either. I love that little one already. That is my child. I don't care what the DNA says. It's mine. I know Riley is gonna want to be in this kid's life but…I'm their father. Riley can do what he wants…you can't keep the kid from him but I'm gonna be there every day. I'm gonna be the one who sees their first steps, who teaches them to ride a bike, who…does all that other stuff that dads do. That my job as soon as that kid is born. Riley can be the guy that comes around when he's not wanted and gives the kid money and annoyingly loud presents that we would never let him have. I'm the dad, he's the guys who wishes he were! Ok?"

Buffy was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Angel. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd still be stuck with Riley."

She hit his arm playfully and then pulls him down for a kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok, Miss Summers. You are about two months along, yes?"

"Yes." Well your doing fine. Comeback in three weeks for your ultrasound."

"Ok. Thank you. Um…how long before we find out the sex?"

"Just another couple on months." Dr. Kirkpatrick replied.

"Yay! Ok, Angel lets go."

She and Angel left the hospital hand in hand.

0o0o0o0o

ok that was sucky and short but I didn't want to put the wedding in this chapter and there really isn't anything to write till then. Actually I might not even write the wedding cuz me being…well…me…would most likely mess it up. If you really want me to then I will but if you don't care then I won't. And sorry for not updating last week but I was super busy. I'll update next week though. And as far as Family Secrets goes…sorry. Sadly I still haven't been able to get a book. My Bff Teresa was supposed to let me borrow hers but she lives really far from me and just had knee surgery so I haven't had a chance to get it. I'll update that as soon as I can though. Review this chapter please. It was short and crappy but the next one will be better…and Riley finally makes an appearance. Luv ya!


End file.
